Chapter 42
Smoky Drive! (モクモク・ドライブ！, Mokumoku doraibu!) is the 42nd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary We open up in the Hydra Forest, a man is writing a letter to a, seems to be his dearest person, about how nobody is like him and nothing is the same, wishing him to go back soon, he folds the letter to a paper plane and throws it into the windy night. Back in En's Mansion, more precisely Shin's room, the cleaners and the kidnapped Hole residents throw a party as Noi cuts the beef and Shin ask if the professor was going around the mansion without permission again, Kasukage happily affirms this, expresing how much he wanted to explore the giant castle the mansion is, later apologizing when Shin scolds him telling if he don't care about what would happen to him. The cleaner tells the other that tomorrow they all gonna return to Hole (to Vaux relief) while 13 ask what would happen to Nikaido, Shin just shut him making clear that she is not gonna return never again. A goon appears with orders from En to Shin and Noi, annoyed by this, they go as the Shin tells the rest to wash the dishes, they all start smoking and talking about how fearsome Magic Users are, Kasukabe explain there is not much difference between them, and even they can marry and reproduce with humans, the Doctor states how much he wants to be away from sorcerers as posible, making clear they are strong and humans weak to he dismay. Kasukabe thinks about the idea of tell Kaiman about the situation and 13 add he could rescue her, the professor believes there is one person who can help them to deliver the message to the lizard head, his "Dear and tender one" showing the fact he is married. The cleaners appear in "The Big Boss" a sort of burdel and one of En's many business, they spot Ebisu in a silly mermaid costume greeting them in the outside of the building, inside En in sitting with Chota (as Nikaido, firmly hugging him) and ask for drinks and two hostesses for the clenaers (Noi feels really awkward about this and Shin hostesses is intermediate scared of him). Fujita appears too and explains wherever En goes he will be there to serve him (the boss found this incredible annoying and even called him a retard for it), actually the weak sorcerer planned to follow Nikaido in order to find if she is still a treat to the Family or not. While Ebisu serves some snacks, the cleaners are quite impressed of how "Nikaido" is so docile and infatuated around En, even the boss is surprised, telling them how she got so attached to him since he found her in the Church. En gives them their new mission, the Cross-Eyes Black Powder factory was found in the forest and their mission is destroy it, they ask if "Him" could be there, and as the boss gives them a maybe, they depart from the brothel to their mission. In the meanwhile Shin and Noi talks about En's movie, how it was full of lies but one thing was true, they almost died there, and The Cross-Eyes Boss was almost unrecognizable thanks to Tenjin's blood completely covering his face, both gets really exited and head to Shin's room to see how their guest are going, to their surprise nobody is there. Elsewhere a group of goons are driving a van to the forest, revealing to be 13, Vaux, Kasukabe and Jonson, heading to Kasukabe's wife house. 13 ask Vaux if he knew ho she was, the doctor barely remember her during his days as Kasukabe's apprentice. They finally reach The Hydra Forest, and 13 ask how much time the professor was away from his wife, like any other thing he simply says like...25 years, and even she may be dead by now (Vaux and 13, more than concerned by this, are pissed off) as they get further and further into the forest Vaux ask the professor if he actually knows where are they going, and Kasukabe, to anybody expectations, happily says he does not have a clue, and even don't remember too well the road neither, so they may be lost by now. Before Vaux lose his patient with his former teacher, they find The Cabin, Jonson is stuck inside the van and they leave the giant cockroach in there as they goes to the gloomy house. The professor opens the door to find a slaughter house filled with corpses of sorcerers, chopped heads with the brains scooped, and tons of hooks, body parts hanging on the roof and some other grotesque things, 13 is terrorized by this, and Vaux tells him the professor's house is actually not so different, as the scared human goes into a door, a machete chops his shoulder and Vaux screams in horror for what came from that door. Characters Main Characters * Kasukabe * 13 * Vaux * Shin * Noi Minor Characters * Jonson * En * Chota (as Nikaido) * Ebisu * Fujita * Kasukabe's Wife (mentioned) * Tenjin (mentioned) * The man in the forest Trivia Category:Chapters